Mukha ni LilaSari
|english_title: =LilaSari's Face |date_aired: = October 18, 2016 |hashtag_of_the_day: = MukhaNiLilaSari |RPrev = Para sa anak |RNext = Hamon }} LilaSari's Face is the 67th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #MukhaNiLilasari. Plot Adhara announced that it is finally the time to remove the mask of LilaSari but before doing so, she reminded everyone not to look at her. Using the Kabilan she removes the mask of LilaSari. She again reminds everyone to don't look at LilaSari. One of their companions couldn't resist looking at her and thus, she is immediately shattered from existence. Everyone freaks out and left the camp out of fear that the same thing will happen to them if they remain there. LilaSari asks Adhara why didn't she leave like everyone else. Adhara replies that she and her are sisters in fighting for what is right. Adhara then presents LilaSari a gift. When Hitano regained consciousness he found everyone distant from their camp. Maycka tells everyone to return to their camp as Adhara is waiting for them. As soon as everyone returned, Adhara tells everyone to fear no more as LilaSari is now wearing a mask given by Arde which can negate LilaSari's curse. Amihan arrives at Lireo asking Pirena an explaination of the finger the Hathors had brought. Pirena rememinisces what she did earlier, she cut a portion of Lira's hair and called for a dama she then cut one of the dama's finger and disguised it as Lira's. Amihan surprises Pirena by using the Brilyante ng Hangin to suffocate her. Gurna pleads Amihan to stop and offers her that she will personally bring her to Lira. Amihan stops and threatens Gurna that if she fools her she would remove her breath. Amihan followed Gurna but Gurna led her to a room where the Hathors were waiting to ambush her. Breaking her promise, Amihan makes Gurna suffer suffocation while she deals with the Hathors. After finishing them off, Amihan undoes her spell telling Gurna that if she tricks her once again she will completely remove all the air within her body. Lira then appears out of nowhere. Amihan recognizes her as they met before but refuses to believe because she cannot trust anyone in Lireo. Pirena asks Amihan that if she cannot trust her, then she should feel it from her hug. Pirena proceeded to hug Amihan but Amihan felt it was fake. Pirena then laughs as Gurna blows a powder that made Amihan drowsy. Pirena reverts back to her original appearance and comments that Amihan still doesn't completely know her well as she manages to trick her again. The episode ends with Amihan losing her consciousness and falls down. Major Events *The actress behind LilaSari is unveiled. It turned out to be Diana Zubiri better known for her role as Danaya in Encantadia (2005-2006 Series). * Ybarro passes Imaw's magic wand to him. * Hagorn finds out that Imaw's magic wand is not in Lireo's room of treasures. * Amihan receives a dream from Pirena asking where Mira is. Pirena says to Amihan that something bad will happen to Lira. Danaya brings the leaves that will heal Mira's stab wound. * "Amihan" threatens Lira with a small knife. * Amihan and Danaya receives a box with a finger from Pirena, which she instructs two Hathors to give it to them. * Adhara uses Cassiopiea's Kabilan to cut LilaSari's mask. * Amihan and Danaya receives a box that contains a finger from Pirena. It is revealed that the finger is actually from a dama, not Lira. She only cut Lira's hair. * Adhara gives LilaSari a new mask. It is a gift from Arde. * Amihan used the Brilyante ng Hangin to take Pirena's breath to punish her because of all the evil deeds she has done. Gurna convinced Amihan to not take Pirena's breath as she knows where Lira is. Amihan told her that she will not hesitate to take her breath if she tricks her. * Amihan meets "Lira". Unfortunately, Pirena disguised as Lira. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 14 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes